1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hay saver insert and more particularly to a hay saver insert which is inserted into a conventional round or cylindrical bale feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional round or cylindrical feeders have been used for many years to feed large round roll-type bales to livestock. Most conventional round bale feeders include a circular metal frame having a plurality of horizontally spaced-apart bars or pipes positioned thereon which enable the animals to insert their heads therethrough to gain access to the hay but which are spaced closely enough to prevent the animal from entering the interior of the feeder. A large amount of hay is pulled outwardly through the bars by the animals with the excess hay falling onto the ground and being trampled by the livestock thereby resulting in considerable waste of the hay.